


Gotas de Tinta

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dejar atrás todo lo que has conocido no es fácil, incluso aunque lo único que conoces sea Rukongai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotas de Tinta

**Gotas de Tinta**

La primera apareció el mismo día que Renji perdió el sentido.

Renji se había esta sintiendo raro, débil y con una incomoda sensación de vacío en el estomago, durante los últimos dos días. No sabia exactamente lo que era, y no es como si tuviese alguien a quien preguntarle.

Los adultos que habitaban el distrito 78 de Rukongai no eran precisamente material paternal, nadie se molestaba en mirar a los niños que recorrían las calles excepto para gritarles o, en ocasiones, intentar pegarles. Y no era un sitio en el que uno mostrase debilidad si quería sobrevivir.

Así que Renji apretó los dientes y siguió con su vida normal, intentando conseguir agua para él y sus amigos, ignorando el vacío en su estomago.

No fue hasta que no se encontró tirado en el suelo, la gente de Rukongai ignorando su presencia ahí, que Renji se comenzó a preocupar.

 _Es hambre._

La voz en su cabeza fue suficiente para que Renji se parase en mitad de la calle, provocando que una mujer de ojos vacíos y desquiciados golpease contra su espalda y le hiciese caer de nuevo. La mujer no se paró, continuó su camino gritándole improperios hasta que despareció entre el gentío.

Renji se levantó de nuevo, tambaleándose lentamente hasta la parte de bosque que él y sus amigos habían hecho su hogar.

\- Hambre -, dijo para si mismo. Nadie en el distrito 78 de Rukongai pasaba hambre. Sed si, sed era normal. Pero la comida estaba reservada para aquellos con poder espiritual, con _reiatsu_. La comida no era algo que se malgastase en perros callejeros del último distrito de Rukongai, donde nunca nada bueno había sido producido. Mucho menos un shinigami.

Y si eso era cierto, entonces Renji tenía un problema.

Podían sobrevivir solo con agua, conseguirla no era demasiado difícil, pero Renji sabía que si necesitaba comida y no la obtenía pronto, entonces sus posibilidades eran mínimas.

\- Hay algunos árboles con fruta en los alrededores - Tooru dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando Renji les explicó el problema. - Nadie lo sabe porque no lo necesitan.

Renji sonrió aliviado a su amigo, descansando bajo uno de los árboles mientras estos iban a recolectar la fruta que tanto necesitaba. Fue en ese momento que lo vio por primera vez.

Un punto negro sobre su pectoral izquierdo, justo encima de su corazón. Renji se preguntó si se había manchado con algo al caer en Rukongai, e intento limpiarlo con una mano que no estaba precisamente limpia. El punto no se quitaba, como si hubiese sigo grabado en su piel.

Después de dos minutos de frotar y rascar, lo único que había conseguido era enrojecer la piel, la mancha aún evidente en ella.

 _No te puedes librar de mi tan fácilmente, niño. Y pronto, no creo que desees hacerlo._

Y Renji descubrió que, después de todo, la voz en su cabeza tenía razón, no había manera de hacer desaparecer la mancha.

…

Para cuando Rukia se unió a su grupo de niños salvajes, Renji ya había dejado de intentar borrar las gotas de tinta que aparecían en su cuerpo. Había dejado de ignorar la voz que ocasionalmente le hablaba desde el fondo de su mente.

Eso no quería decir que le hiciese ningún caso, pero Renji había descubierto que era mejor dejarla hablar que fingir que no la escuchaba.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda de que era, ni tampoco de lo que él, Renji, podría llegar a ser.

Y sin embargo no había nada que le motivase a llegar hasta Seiretei.

No había nada allí que Renji ambicionase, no cuando tenía amigos a los que cuidar y una nueva boca que alimentar.

Nada que la voz dijese podía convencerle de abandonar a su familia.

…

 _No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. No puedes seguir ignorándome._

'¿No?' Pensó Renji mientras cavaba en la dura tierra del saliente rocoso. Era uno de sus sitios favoritos de Rukongai, el único lugar desde el cual se podía ver Seiretei y todo parecía hermoso. Renji lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. '¿Quien va a impedírmelo?'

La tierra estaba dura y seca, cada palazo de arena causado que los músculos de los brazos y la espalda de Renji protestasen vehementemente. Renji evitó mirar a los otros dos montículos, los troncos adornándolos grabados con los nombres de Tooru y Michiro. Rukia no estaba ahí para ayudarle a cavar, ella había ido a buscar un tronco adecuado para grabarlo con el nombre de Kizaru, y Renji no sabia si necesitaba su compañía para terminar el trabajo o se alegraba que ella no estuviese ahí para verlo.

 _No perteneces aquí, niño._

'Ya no soy un niño.' Renji pensó furiosamente, presionando su pie contra la pala y clavándola con saña en la arena. Era cierto, hacia mas de diez años desde que las gotas habían empezado a aparecer, desde que había escuchado la voz por primera vez.

Y quizás aun no era un hombre, pero Renji tenía claro que no era un niño. Si es que alguna vez lo había llegado a ser. Rukongai no trataba bien a los niños, para sobrevivir había que crecer muy rápido.

 _Lo eres para mí. Un niño idiota que rechaza mi poder._

'No quiero tu poder. No necesito tu poder. Puedo proteger a mi familia yo solo.' Renji insistió, cabezón como solo él sabia serlo.

Continuó con su trabajo, dándole profundidad al agujero palada tras ardua palada.

 _Ya no tienes familia que proteger aquí, niño._

La voz en su mente volvió insistente, insidiosa. El hecho de que todo lo que decía fuese verdad solo lo hacia más horrible. Renji no quería escucharla.

'Aun tengo a Rukia.'

Rukia, la que había llegado la ultima pero se había apoderado del trozo más grande de su corazón. Rukia, pequeña y hermosa pero para nada indefensa. Rukia, quien insultaba como un mesonero borracho y pegaba dos veces más fuerte.

Rukia, quien también tenia poder espiritual.

 _Finalmente lo ves, niño. Ella se va a ir a Seiretei, ella es lo bastante lista para escuchar._

Renji terminó de cavar pensando en las palabras de esa misteriosa voz en su mente. Tenía razón, pensó depositando el cuerpo de su amigo en el hoyo y comenzando a taparlo con la arena. No había sido capaz de proteger a su familia en Rukongai, y si ahora Rukia iba a Seiretei Renji no estaría allí a menos que empezase a espabilar y siguiese los consejos de la voz.

Quizás era hora de que Renji también dejase Rukongai.

Un pinchazo de dolor en su pecho le hizo soltar la pala, las gotas de tinta que tenia repartidas sobre su piel moviéndose rápidamente, formando una línea sesgada sobre su pecho.

Un tatuaje. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

 _Porque no estabas preparado para verlo. Estas líneas soy yo, son tu poder. Cuanto más me conozcas, cuanto mas confíes es mí, más claras y definidas las veras. Crecerán contigo, extendiéndose hasta que todo el mundo pueda ver la clase de poder que Abarai Renji tiene._

\- ¿Y hasta donde llegaran? - Renji se escuchó preguntar en voz alta, el sonido perdiéndose en la distancia.

 _Eso, Renji, eres tú quien lo decide._

Renji cerró los ojos y tomó aliento, su decisión ya tomada.

\- ¿Quién eres?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa.

 _Aún es pronto para que escuches mi nombre, Renji. Tienes que ganártelo._

Renji asintió en silencio.

Eso sabía como hacerlo. Después de todo, nunca le habían dado nada gratis.

No a él.

…


End file.
